


The Boy In Blue

by oohjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, for now(?), maybe heavy angst, plotholes for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongin/pseuds/oohjongin
Summary: Jongin bumps into a boy wearing a blue sweater in the hallway and falls in love. Soon, it'll be Valentine's Day.





	The Boy In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am oohjongin and before you start reading, I'm here to inform you that this is totally incomplete! This is my first time writing, and I really want to gain some advice and thoughts before lengthening the story and developing the characters. I don't intend to make this a fic though, maybe a 2/3 shot at most? I just want to know if the story's interesting so far so that I could improve on any mistakes and proceed to present a good piece of work. I'll take any advice and comments so please leave some <3

12 p.m. Kim Jongin's favourite time of the day. 12 p.m. means lunch time, and lunch time is when everyone gets to take a break from the dull,  
boring lectures and endless presentations. Jongin also gets to see a certain someone. Someone that he cannot take his mind off no matter how  
hard he tries.

That person is Oh Sehun.

It all started a month ago, when Jongin was on his way to class. Glancing at his watch, he rushed up a flight of stairs to the lecture theatre, praying that his tutor has yet to start her lesson as he really did not want to miss any content. Turning round the corner, Jongin could not react in time and bumped into a boy, causing both of them to wince in pain as their bodies collided.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." said the boy, who was wearing a bright blue sweater, paired with skinny ripped jeans.

Jongin simply bowed his head and rushed off, though not forgetting to take a glimpse of the boy's face. "Wow," Jongin thought to himself. The boy had beautiful brown eyes, a sharp nose and a very defined jawline. He has seen many handsome men in his life, but this boy was a whole new level of handsome. Not forgetting his black, glossy locks and luscious pink lips, Jongin wished he could look like that. However, time is precious and he bounded into the theater, with 3 minutes to spare.

Throughout the morning, Jongin's mind kept drifting away from the tutor's monotonous voice and instead to his short moment with the boy in blue. Who was he? Are they the same age? He wanted to get to know him. Maybe, it was love at first sight, but for now, he just wanted to find out more about the boy. Jongin made a mental note to try finding the boy during lunch time and maybe, end the day with a new friend.

In a blink of an eye, it was already 12 p.m. Jongin was famished. He did not manage to eat breakfast, an old and bad habit for he was always rushing for school in the morning. He grabbed his things and made his way to the canteen.

Stepping into the canteen, Jongin scanned the area for his friends. He spotted two boys, one with a mop of bright red hair, and the other with disheveled, brown hair. Jongin sat on the only empty seat, before looking around the room. The two boys, as always were busy rambling about how they were nagged at by their tutors, something Jongin was used to. He was always the listening ear, nodding along or shaking his head to whatever the boys said while they eat, However, that day, he could not focus on the conversation as he tried to find the boy from earlier.

It took him awhile, but he finally spotted the bright blue sweater amidst the crowd of people in the canteen. Though he had his back turned to Jongin, it was unmistakably the same boy. 

Wow. he had really broad shoulders too. The boy was at a round table, along with 3 other friends. They seemed to be on a funny topic, as they were all doubling over, laughing. Jongin wondered what was funny enough to cause such laughter. He could never express that much of emotions.

The boy stood up with his friends, and made their way to the food stalls. Jongin took this chance to find out who they were.

"Guys, do you see the group of people over there?" Jongin said while pointing to the boy and his friends a few metres away from them.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stared at him, before looking in the same direction as Jongin."The ones in front of the drink stalll? Yeah, why?" asked the redhead.

"Do you happen to know the one in blue?" 

"Oh yeah, that's Oh Sehun. He's in Year 2 like us." Baekhyun commented.

"Oh Sehun", Jongin hummed to himself. What a nice name. He munched on Baekhyun's chips before fishing his handphone out from his bag. He then logged onto the school portal and looked up Sehun's name. Each student in school had to have their own account, with a biography that is accessible by other students. They had to include personal information such as their name, birthdays, hobbies and other miscellaneous details. The page loaded and Jongin smiled to himself.

Name : Oh Sehun  
Birthday : 12 April 1994  
School : School Of Business; Accountancy  
Hobbies : Dancing

Dancing? Jongin had always admired dancers. Dancers have impressive mental and physical strength, and are blessed with the ability to synchronize movements to the beat of the song. He had tried to dance once, back in middle school. Never found the love for it. All because Jongin could not keep up with the instructor but didn't have the courage to say anything. He's never tried since.

" I've known Sehun since high school. He used to be the President of the Dance Club. A great lad, always bringing his club to teach free classes to the elementary kids next door to us. He seems to enjoy being around kids." Chanyeol said, in between bites of his sandwich. "I've only talked to him for like three times, though"

A dancer who loves kids? Now Jongin really wanted to get to know him. He leaned back in his seat and gazed at Sehun from afar, who was once again, laughing with his friends while waiting for their food. He really liked the crinkles of the latter's eye when the said boy laughs. Without even realising, Jongin was starting to fall in love.


End file.
